Aria of Sky and Earth
by XxFrozenMadamexX
Summary: A short one shot of May and Maxie and their after years.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone Madame here giving out a nice one shot for christmas this year. This is short and sweet with something during the after years with May retiring as champion and Maxie leaving Team Magma to live a quiet life exploring together. Hope you enjoy and happy holidays! ~**

* * *

Small sparking snowflakes began to fall at Snowpoint city. A small cottage stood lonely atop the snowy mountains where Maxie and May were celebrating their 3rd anniversary together. A cold chill blew through the house while the fire kept them warm side by side. The couples' Mightyena at by their feet as nice foot warmers.

"This house is beautiful Maxie I was so happy we could get away for a weekend." May was so beautiful at Christmas time. Dark chocolate hair hugged her cute round face with pale pink lips. Her oversized sweaters were one of Maxie's old ones he had worn 15 years ago and her dark plum leggings hugged her well tone legs perfectly. Truly Maxie was gifted to have such a beautiful wife.

"Yes it is, I had it built back when I was just starting Team Magma in case I ever needed to flee Hoenn for a while. My dad built this here when I was a child when we vacationed here every winter. We would watch the Sawsbucks and Stantlers play in the snow a lot. I often helped him chop wood and I even learned how to make quite the delectable vegetable stew from my mother." His memories were warm and comforting thinking about running around with his poochyena in the snow building forts and training against the wild snovers that ran around.

"Maxie, let's open presents now." May whispered cuddling closer to her newly wed.

"May darling it's only Christmas Eve, you always want to wait till Christmas morning."

"Ah okay I guess I can wait." She sighed giving Maxie a kiss on the forehead. "I'm gonna head to bed okay?"

"Alright my angel I will see you tomorrow morning." His hand brushed back her bangs and he kissed her back tenderly making sure his eyes met hers for a while. "Be sure to be fully rested. I have a big day for us planned." May nodded back and headed to their bedroom. He couldn't help but peak through the crack of the door while she changed. It was amazing how she was only a child when they first met but now a full grown adults. Her perfect hourglass figure almost made the gentleman drool every time he had looked at that perfect body. He looked back to the two mightyenas by his feet. His mightyena was growing in age with him grey streaks had begun to coat the beast's fur. May's mightyena was a smaller female with brighter coat. Maxie grabbed a book off the shelf and began to reach a classic Christmas novel with the tale of a couple who sold their most valuable possessions so they could get another a Christmas gift that year.

* * *

Maxie awoke the next morning with a book sprawled across his chest and a few strands of drool connected to the couch pillow. He yawned stretching and wiping his mouth off to hear some distant sick noises in the other room. He could hear May in the bathroom puking.

"May are you okay sweetheart?" He rose up quickly to stand next to locked door as their two dogs did.

"….fine….just…leave me alone I don't feel well." She muffled silently crying behind the door. The puking sounded violent as she puked more and more bile up through her throat. The pain was intense like no other. But she wasn't sick so why was she puking so much?

"Alright…if you need a doctor or anything let me know." What a way to spend Christmas. She could hear Maxie begin to leave as she pulled out her pregnancy test to reveal a positive symbol and tears began to form even more. She was only 25 she hadn't imagined being a mother already. Damnit it all. She rose up composing herself and rinsed her mouth with some mouth wash, meeting maxie out by their Christmas tree.

"Maxie I have something to tell you." She said siting down sighing next to him.

"What May?" Maxie had always been oblivious to things like this from when May had to tell him flat out she loved him in the first place to even telling him she wanted him sexually in the first place. "You aren't hurt are you?"

"No Maxie but first let's open gifts so we both can be in a pleasant mood before this all starts."

May opened a beautiful obsidian necklace in the shape of a heart which complimented her beautiful ruby wedding ring on her hand. She cried a few tears at the sheer beauty and proceeded to give Maxie's his gift which held some sort of item finder specifically for valuable rocks. She didn't know exactly what it was just Maxie picking it out and telling her it would be the best present ever.

"AH thank you May! I've always been wanting this!" His eyes marveling at the shiny piece of new technology. The years of Team Magma were far over but he still did would he could researching ways for humans and pokemon both to have more land to live on. Maxie reached over giving May another present. She opened the box showing some beautiful new sweaters along with some new jeans. May had never been one for fashion or clothes. She just threw on what she had and went out the door. Maxie could pick out the best top brands of _Silcoon and Sons_.

"Thank you so much Maxie Merry Christmas." She held her hands gently on his face giving him a soft smooch.

"Merry Christmas May my darling" His hands pulled her hips in more giving the two barely any space between them. "But what is it you wish to tell me?"

May looked at Maxie directly bringing his hand to her belly. He looked confused at first but then his eyes widened. It was all coming to him the sickness, the moodiness, and the way May had a certain glow about her. "We….are going to have a baby?" He chocked each word. He had never even imagined himself with a beautiful wife but now children had made his heart warm. For years he had felt closed off from everything and everyone until May came along and made him realize each extreme of an emotion to hold.

"Yes, we are."

"May my sweet that is wonderful!" The sheer excitement overwhelmed him as he held May crying made her cry as well. He was old enough to be a dad and it was about the time he did settle down. Maybe that's why their mightyena's had made sure to follow May everywhere she went. The smart beasts could tell she was having a child and made sure they kept her safe at all times. Wolf creatures had a tendancy to do that. "Ah but when do find out the gender!? And how far along are you?!"

"Easy Maxie I just took the test today. Hehe we'll go to the doctor in Lilycove in a few months to see everything. For now let's just enjoy Christmas."

* * *

**OH BOY MAXIE AND MAY ARE GONNA HAVE A BABY~~ I couldn't help myself I've really wanted to write something about this for a long time and what not I just would scream at the two's adorable babies...even though i hate children myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much to say other than this is a little bit longer one shot than expected~ Have fun!**

* * *

It was now March in Unova and all it seemed to do was rain. Maxie had decided to surprise May with a shopping trip in Castelia city after their visit to the doctors. The office was stuffy as other moms had sat around waiting to be admitted as well. Not many could afford good doctors as it seemed Unovan

"Maxie I don't understand why we had to travel to Unova just for a doctor. Hoenn has plenty of doctors." May had never been one for cities too much smog and not enough clean air like Hoenn had. People in Unova had seemed a lot ruder too.

"May we are getting you the best doctors for this. They are my children too and I want to make sure they are healthy and happy when they come out. I want you to have at least somewhat pleasant experience in your pregnancy. They'll give you all the best vitamins and…"

"May Maple?" A younger Nurse Joy popped out of the office with a clipboard and may stood up with Maxie guiding her rubbing her back lightly. "Come this way."

"I'm okay Maxie I'm pregnant not sick." She joked, may had always had such smart ass comments to keep the two going round and round with eachother. They were lead into a room with a doctor and an audino at the bed side.

"Ah May Maple I am doctor….MAXIE OLD BOY IS THAT YOU?" The older gentleman rose up and gave him a huge hug. Making Maxie give the side hug back.

"Ah it is nice to see you doctor. Finally did finish that doctorate I see?"

"Yes Maximillian! School you know old boy. I see you've taken to the quiet life lately? Haven't seen you on the news terrorizing volcanoes much anymore. Ah I'm kidding, I see this is the lucky girl you've taken to?"

"Yes this is my beautiful wife May. May this is Dr. Cather."

May reached out a hand to shake it smiling. "Nice to meet you."

"And you as well Miss Maple. Now I'd like you to sit down as I perform a small physical and we'll get right to seeing the baby alright?" He smiled taking notes on his clip board weighing, measuring and testing May's reflexes, asking if she was allergic to any medication and the such. He had May lay down on the very uncomfortable sterile bed next to a machine. She lifted up her shirt revealing a nice baby bump as the doctor put a clear jelly over it and took a large wanding device to wand over the bump. He monitored the computer screen chuckling to himself.

"Ah Maxie my my you haven't lost your touch have you?" He motioned for Maxie to come over an look at the screen with him and had May look to her right to see as well.

"Well congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Ashe it is a beautiful set of twins."

"TWINS?!" May screamed and she could feel Maxie's face redden and glasses fog up from sheer embarrassment.

"Boy and a Girl I'm guessing" His finger pointed towards the genitals of the babies in fact revealing a boy and girl. Maxie had looked at the screen full of excitement and embarrassment as May looked like she could strangle the man next to her.

"May you haven't said a word all day aren't you excited?" Maxie spoke holding huge shopping bags of newly bought baby items as well as new clothes for May when her belly started to get bigger.

"I'm more stunned than anything I thought one baby would be quite enough but two? A girl and boy?"

"I suppose it was meant to happen eventually. Twins are more common than you think my dear. I have plenty of money to support even our children's children's children. We have all the free time in the world. Sweetie I know you will be the best mother for the two. I am here one hundred percent I will do everything in my power to make sure our children will become the best trainers the world has ever seen. May maybe this is what we need. A sense of accomplishment a sense of pride." Maxie pulled his arms around the girl embracing her tightly.

May started to sob at Maxie's sweet words. She knew Maxie would never leave her alone. She was just emotional, sure she was happy but she didn't get to live out her fill of adventure. Not like she wanted to anyway.

"I'm sorry Maxie it's just a lot for me to take in right now."

"May let's get a hotel here and worry about getting back tomorrow morning."

Maxie had taken them to a speciality hotel in Unova for troubled couples showing May to a room with a huge bathtub as he massaged her back and kissed her cute little belly letting her know he loved her if not more like this. He loved seeing her truly a goddess He kissed her neck and back making sure to remove her clothing for their bubble bath together. He slipped of his slacks and shirt keeping May warm against his body as the two relaxed in the tub together enjoying eachother's company.

"Maxie you are so good to me."

"A queen should deserve more than what I have to give." His lips trailed down against the nape of her neck playfully nipping at her sweet spots.

"Maxie I have enough babies in here." She joked teasing him back with adjusting herself to sit right on his lap. They both couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

May had spent the next months getting their house ready for the twins. She decorated the spare bedroom into a nursery and began painting the walls. Her mightyena had never left her side being sure to even stand guard outside the door even when she went to the bathroom. Maxie had spent the time reading books and preparing to be the best father possible. He decided to surprise May on her birthday to an Opera called _Aria de Mezzo Carattere. _May's belly had become huge and Maxie made sure to hold her a lot and give her massages to make sure she was fully cared for. At nights he held her close singing softly to his wife.

_I'm the darkness, you're the starlight_

_Shining brightly from afar._

_Through hours of despair, I offer this prayer_

_To you, my evening star._

"Maxie…..It's here." She muttered. The man shot awake grabbing his glasses and putting on the clothes closest to him. He helped her onto his crobat as he quickly got on afterwards. "Crobat fly us to Lillycove right away!" The huge bat nodded and took off towards the only city that would have facilities open 24 hours. May had called her parents along with Brendan, Steven, and Wally to come meet her at the hospital. Maxie knew he wasn't approved of by the people she called friends and family but they would soon learn he wasn't leaving May anytime soon especially with their children being born soon.

The crobat landed next to the hospital as Maxie grabbed May's hand rushing the two inside. The nurses rushed to her helping her into the emergency room. The sterile smell of bleach had always made Maxie feel sick. He hated hospitals ever since he watched his Dad pass away from a rare form of cancer no money could ever hope to buy. Both of his parents were gone and he was an only child. He had a few cousins in Johto and Sinnoh he might call to let them know he was going to be a father soon. Ariana would actually be able to give good advice considering she had her and Giovanni's kid years ago and Roark would just be as excitable as ever.

"Maxie can you hold my hand while I go through this?" May said laying down holding a hand over her stomach. She was in a hospital gown now and had her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"Of course my love be sure to not break any fingers though I'll need them for helping take care of our children. You'll do fine may." He kissed the top of her forehead as the nurses gave her an epidural to her back. The shot had hurt so badly but she knew it was necessary unless she wanted to go through extreme medieval pain of child birth.

"Alright Mrs. Ashe when I tell you to push I want you to push as hard as possible alright?" May nodded to the doctor and began the process, her screaming and crying were hard to take in. Maxie hated seeing his woman in pain and couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She could see her mother and father perched outside the room as well as her friends roaming around. Brendan and Steven had seemed taken to each other when she let them both down revealing she was marrying Maxie years ago. She could see poor sweet Wally's heartbreak as well when he confessed to her, she was the reason how he had become strong. Wally was such a nice boy but he was more like a younger brother to her than anything. She could see Tabitha and Courtney walk in as well. Tabitha had lost weight since their last encounter becoming more toned and with newly purple lit hair. Courtney had always had a thing out for May, since she had assumed Courtney had feelings for Maxie since forever. The two had always been there for Maxie and boy did she learn that when she went against Team Magma years ago. She tried to think of things that made her happy while she tried pushing as hard as she could. She could see her and Brendan watching the Beautiflys flutter around them when they first began their journey. She could smell the Smoke of Mt. Chimney as she battled Team Magma. The pure adrenaline as she barely pulled through in winning against Steven and becoming Champion. The thought of her pokemon made her happy too.

"We've got the boy!" The doctor shouted snipping the cord to the newly born screaming and crying. "Alright May you've only got the girl then the placentas were a ¼ done!" He handed the boy to the nurse to grab and clean up making sure he would be held in Maxie's arms as May had begun to deliver the Placenta to the boy. Giving birth about 4 times was nothing to feel good about. At least she could think of other things as she shut her eyes and just pushed.

"Alright Mrs. Ashe her we go with your second baby!" May started to think of other things again just focusing on her muscles pushing out the child with difficulty. May wanted every second of pain to be over and everything to be finished. Tears never seemed to end and the screaming seemed to outdo her son's.

"Alright! We have the girl!" The doctor snipped the girl away and may finished giving out the placenta laying there soaked in blood and sheer pain she grabbed the boy and girl and began to hold them tenderly.

"You did it May." Maxie leaned down kissing May atop her forehead making her feel so warm in such a hurting state. "I'm so proud of you. How are they?"

May looked down and saw her little boy with brown locks and Maxie's sharp features. He was such a beautiful boy and she looked over to see her red headed girl full of beauty and childish relaxed features may had. Maxie and May would take turns holding the children and letting the loved members of the family hold the babies as well.

"So what have you decided to name them?" Brendan said watching May hold the sweet baby boy and girl in her arms.

"Maria and Draco." She looked at Maxie who nodded in approval. His favorite opera's main character names were beautiful and stunning he was surprised May wanted to name them something she had found old fashioned.

"I'm surprised the boy isn't named something with MA as well." Tabitha joked. The whole room began to laugh. The group began to say their goodbyes showering may in gifts and balloons.

More people had come by to congratulate her including Lisia whom she hadn't spoken to in years. May was released a few days later back to their home in Slateport. Letting her and Maxie's pokemon sniff the new babies and grow excited over the new members of the family. Their two mightyenas sat side by side watching the babies as if their own pups and the older male had begun to walk back over to Maxie nudging his muzzle into his hand for a pet.

"Ah we sure got our hands full now old friend." He stroked the older dog watching may feed the two babies over on the couch. Maxie had pillows propped up everywhere and at times it was overwhelming taking care of the two while she slept. He felt like he hadn't slept in days wanting to spend every moment with his new family. Truly he didn't deserve such a happy ending to his wicked way of life.

"Maxie why don't you get some rest you've barely been asleep. I have the kids and Shera will help me if I need it." She looked over at her mightyena who barked happily at her trainer's voice.

"Alright my dear but wake me if you need anything." He kissed May fully on the lips taking in the sweet taste of her lips once more before heading off to bed.

* * *

**ah what can i say other than I'm a huge sucker for final fantasy 6 (where the names came from) other than that one more chapter left! thanks for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I ended this on a decent note I went in to explaining their children a little too much than what I had intended but I wanted to show a little more story to this. rather than okay maxie and may had kids the end. Also the legendary blood co insides with the fanfic im writing now where legendary pokemon have had off spring with humans so sorry for any confusion! ~ Madame**

* * *

_Over the years Maxie and May had raised Maria and Draco with utmost love and care. The two hardly fought and often went on vacations and taught their children all the right special techniques to being a trainer. Their two mightyenas had started a pack all their own letting Maria and Draco take two of the pups while giving the rest to an a conservation in Sinnoh for pokemon. Maria had become a beautiful young girl with long flippy maroon hair and big blue eyes, while Draco had long brown hair and deep turquoise eyes hidden by rectangular glasses. Both of the kids were slender while Maria had a bit more muscle to her legs. Draco took an interest to becoming a legendary pokemon researcher trying to capture legendaries and study them while Maria strived to be just a regular trainer like her mother. It was Maria and Draco's 10__th__ summer finally getting ready for their pokemon journey. _

"Draco what do you plan to do on your journey?" Draco's father Maxie sat across the table from him, Maxie had started to sport a few gray hairs in his silk red locks. His stress lines were more prominent along with a few other features. The years of stress and smoking were finally getting to him as time flew by. Draco had hardly resembled his father except for the few sharp features. Maxie was very disproving of all his decisions to pursue legendary pokemon. He never really knew why his father cringed every time he had mentioned his love of the super powerful pokemon.

"I've told you before Dad I want to be a legendary researcher. The school I looked at has…."

"Out of the question. I've told you legendries are bad news. No one can control their power, they ruin lives and…"

"And I've told YOU that this is my dream! I can feel a connection within whenever I look at Groundon! I want to learn and save Hoenn from the terrible floods we've had lately. The world is changing and I want to save it!" Maxie regretted having a son with the passion of May but his level of temper. The both of them were bull headed and thought they knew best.

"Maxie he is ten…." May whispered quietly cutting at her steak eating a small piece. "Maria what about you honey?"

"Mmm I don't know just travel and explore. I really wanna explore Johto they have a lot of history and cool ruins there. I've always read about the Ruins of Alph and wanted to explore but…"

"See father? You don't oppose her decision of exploring ancient ruins."

"She's not trying to control legendary pokemon!" Now Maxie was getting angry. Lately his son had been distant and cruel. Always shutting himself away in his room reading nothing but books and books of myths and stories. It was almost as if his son was repeating his same mistakes.

"Enough you two." May snapped, even though Maxie and him would argue on everything his mother was always supportive. She was strong, kind, and had a fiery passion which he loved. He always remembered when he was smaller hearing his mom tell stories of meeting legendary pokemon, how powerful they were and how they weren't as bad as everyone had thought." Today is the big day you set out on your journey. Wether you go to school in Saffron, explore Johto, or even stay here in Slateport your father and I are proud of you two no matter what. Now come here you two." May brought her two children in for a hug along with Maxie. May had somehow to stay and feel as young as ever staying strong and passionate for the family. She had always been there for her children in whatever they wanted. Maxie was only being hard on Draco because of the past mistakes he had made. One day Draco would understand and one day he would realize the world was not a nice place. The two twins had gathered their bags along with their two poochyenas at their site. Packing a few different outfits along with some money and basic medicines. Maria had tried to pack so much but May only laughed and gently guided her telling her the less she carried the better.

"But mom wearing the same three outfits? Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"I only had three outfits myself when I set out. Dear little princess if you want to explore you'll need something comfortable." May helped her daughter pack a few oversized cable sweaters along with some thin shirts and a few pairs of pants. Maxie had walked in shortly after helping Maria pack as well.

"Hello my princess. Got your poochyena, numel, and.."

"And my zangoose of course Daddy." She gave a small kiss on her dad's cheek and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry I'm just worried about my baby girl is all. Pokenav charged and…"

"YES dad" Maria laughed and May couldn't help but giggle as well. May had walked over by Draco packing angrily shoving barely anything to his bag. May sat down with her son and held his hand tight.

"I remember I couldn't wait to get the hell out of my house either. I was so eager to just be a trainer and explore and all my dad wanted of me was to just become a gym leader like he was. Or even Champion. I really liked coordinating but he wanted me to just battle battle battle. You know your father only says these things because he's studied and thought he knew how to control legendries."

"That's enough May." She could hear Maxie yell through the other room. May stuck her tongue and kissed her son's forehead.

"You can and will go study legendries." She whispered handing him a few pokeballs "One day you'll show the world what you can do, here's your poochyena, torchic, and seviper." Draco nodded and hugged his mother tightly.

"Thanks mom." Maria had walked in and gave May a hug as well.

"Ready Draco?" Her confidence was high and spirits bright.

Draco nodded picking up his bag and walked out with his sister giving a hug to each parent before setting off on their journey. Maxie carefully poured himself a glass of wine and sat down on the couch as May quickly enjoyed the invitation to sit on his lap.

"I'm sorry May, I just know past mistakes can be repeated. If he ever finds out he has legendary blood in him it'll pray for a disaster. It like I'm looking at myself all over again. I believe in Maria. She is so much like you it's not even funny. Those same big expressive eyes and carefree attitude. I miss those days." He reached a hand up slowly rubbing her back leaning his head onto her chest.

"I understand sweetheart but maybe he's different maybe he will control legendries and find out things we never thought possible. Just give him a chance. I'm surprised you aren't more worried about Maria. Poor girl even hates playing in mud but loves exploring wonder what she'll do when it rains."

"Probably bring out her umbrella."

"Maxie! I told you only necessities! It takes up too much room!"

"I know but I couldn't stand to see my little girl wet. And she absolutely refuses the old female grunt uniform with a hood claiming it's the ugliest thing she's ever seen. Oh Ariana is meeting them at the S.S. Tidal and showing them a good time around as they can challenge their cousin Silver. But….it's a little sad isn't it May? Our children are out exploring the world and what are we to do now? We've traveled everywhere and…"

"Maybe we should start off by just enjoying eachother's company it's been a while." Maxie smiled up at his ever young looking wife giving a small bite to the nape of her neck. He had always been so attractive even in his late 40's she kissed him back and they began to wrestle for control and dominance. Maxie had May pinned to the couch kissing her deeply pressing his groin against hers.

"If you thought I'd let you win again you'd be mistaken."

"Oh no what ever will you do with your prisoner?" She joked pressing her hips hard into his.

"Hmm I think I'll make her wish she was being punished." His lips trailed down her neck and onto her breasts.

"If this is punishment I'd love to see me being rewarded."

"Oh my dear I'm just getting started." He smiled up at her beauty and began making her writhe with lust all throughout the night.

* * *

**Ah thank you so much for taking the time to read my little babbles. Happy Holidays everyone and thanks for your time!**


End file.
